Tipton Montana
by OXpuppyXO
Summary: [Chapter Two In] Hannah Montana and her friends check into the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet Zack & Cody? Hannah Montana & Suite Life Crossover. Full summary inside.
1. Boston! Here we come!

**OXpuppyXO: **I do not own Hannah Montana or Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

**Credit: **Credit goes to my sister, Lonely Suika Chan, for helping me with this story!

**Summary:** Hannah Montana and her friends check into the Tipton Hotel for a special show. What happens when they meet Zack and Cody? And what should they do when Carey and Ray fall in love? And Oliver seriously needs to quite being obsessed with London! Loads of Randomness! R&R Please!

**Notes: **_Tipton Montana: Hannah Montana_ and _Tipton Montana: Suite Life_ are **the same thing**. Don't get them confused thinking they're too totally different stories. They're the same thing. I just didn't know what category to put them in! Please enjoy the story!

**Boston! Here we come!**

The Tipton workers raced through the hallways of the hotel, holding things and running to the room on one of the top floors. The floors that were meant for celebrities. Zack and Cody ran into the Tipton Lobby and ran toward the candy counter, trying to dodge every passing worker. They stopped and waited for Maddie to get up from under the desk. She eventually got up, chewing on a chocolate candy bar.

"Why is everyone in such a rush today?" Zack asked Maddie. Maddie took another bite for the candy and swallowed.

"Oh, they're having some famous singer coming to the Tipton. Her name was something like-"

"Hannah Montana!" London interrupted Maddie. She was holding up a magazine with large letters printed in the middle of the front page labeled 'Hannah Montana at the Tipton!'

"I'm surprised no fans have come to barrage yet and attack!" Cody commented.

"Nah. I saw two hiding under the tables at the restaurant and one hiding in the plants. Oh and they're charging at the door right now…" Zack said. Everyone shot their heads at the door. It was just as Zack said, screaming fans were running at the door. The staff quickly ran toward the scene to try and block the incoming rapid fans. Mr. Moseby and Carey Martin quickly rushed into scene. Carey looked shocked and Mr. Moseby looked worried and scared. He quickly waved his hand at them for them to go away.

"Please! Leave this hotel! Miss Montana has not appeared yet!" Mr. Moseby reassured the fans. They sighed and turned around to walk away. The fans hiding in the hotel quickly ran out of their hiding spots and out of the hotel. Carey sighed. Zack, Cody, Maddie, and London watched from afar. Zack laughed.

"I wonder what they'd do if she was here…"

--

Miley finished packing and dragged her suitcase near the door. Oliver and Lily ran over to her and began to jump up and down. They were so excited about the trip they couldn't take it anymore. They opened their arms and wrapped their arms around her.

"I can't believe you're taking us to the hottest hotel in Boston!" Lily cheered.

"More like the whole world!" Oliver corrected. Miley squeezed out of their grips.

"Okay guys! Keep low. You guys aren't supposed to be coming with me to the Tipton Hotel. I'm supposed to be doing a special week long performance there with some woman named Carey Martian. She's supposed to be their great singer there and they want me to sing with her!" Miley told them. Jackson and Robbie Ray came up to them with everyone's suitcases.

"C'mon guys. The plane leaves in 1 hour! We're almost late!" Ray yelled, pushing everyone out the door. Lily and Oliver quickly ran out and jumped into the car as Jackson and Ray loaded things in the trunk. Miley came out of the house last. She put on a fashionable cowboy and entered into the car.

"Ok guys! Let's go!" Jackson cheered, jumping into a seat. Ray got into another seat and they drove off to the airport. Oliver randomly waved his hand out the window.

"Goodbye California! Hello Massachusetts!"

**OXpuppyXO**: Sorry for the cliff hanger! We'll continue in the next chapter when they all finally arrive at the hotel. And I've been joking with my sister that we should have Tokyo Mew Mew make a scene in it! But that's just a joke! We're not going to have half-animal humans make an entrance at the Tipton, now are we?


	2. Tipton's New Visitor!

**OXpuppyXO: **I do not own Hannah Montana or Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

**Credit: **Credit goes to my sister, Lonely Suika Chan, for helping me with this story!

**Summary:** Hannah Montana and her friends check into the Tipton Hotel for a special show. What happens when they meet Zack and Cody? And what should they do when Carey and Ray fall in love? And Oliver seriously needs to quite being obsessed with London! Loads of Randomness! R&R Please!

**Notes: **_Tipton Montana: Hannah Montana_ and _Tipton Montana: Suite Life_ are **the same thing**. Don't get them confused thinking they're too totally different stories. They're the same thing. I just didn't know what category to put them in! Please enjoy the story!

**Tipton's New Visitor**

"Here we are…the Tipton Hotel!" Robbie Ray exclaimed, as the tour bus pulled into the Tipton Parking lot. They sighed. Lucky for them, no fans have come to notice then yet.

"Now, let's hurry and get into the hotel before those fans come!" Jackson nodded. They agreed. Miley put on her blond wig to become Hannah Montana and Lily put on her colorful wig to become her friend Lola. They quickly ran out of the bus and quickly entered the hotel.

--

Zack and Cody came up to the candy bar, where Maddie and London were talking.

"Oh, hey Zack. Hey Cody." Maddie greeted. London smiled.

"Hannah Montana is coming today!" She jumped while clapping her hands. Maddie looked toward the door.

"Isn't that her coming in?" Everyone shot their heads at the door. Hannah Montana and her friends burst through the door. They walked up to the front desk at Mr. Moseby.

"Hi. I'm Hannah Montana and we're here to check in." She said with a flip of her hair.

"Ah! Why yes, Miss Montana. I shall show you your suite and we will have one of my employees carry in your luggage!" Mr. Moseby called the bellboy. He came at his call.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Can you please bring in Miss Montana's luggage from their tour bus?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I shall." He answered. He grabbed a luggage cart and drove it toward the door. He pushed it threw…and it got stuck. The group watched from afar as the bellboy tried to push the cart through the door.

"Oh! Let me-" Hannah Montana began.

"Don't worry! I got it!" The bellboy interrupted. He pushed and pushed. It got through the door and he brought in the luggage.

"Now up to your suite!" Mr. Moseby smiled. They all nodded and they went up into the elevator. Zack, Cody, Maddie, and London all watched from afar.

"Wow! A real star coming to the Tipton!" Cody gasped.

"Oh, this is nothing. I'm sure it'll be a cinch to steal her stuff and sell it on the streets like we did with Jesse McCartney's stuff in that one episode where we stole Jesse's stuff!" Zack nodded. London and Maddie agreed.

"That was pretty fun…"

--

Mr. Moseby brought Hannah Montana and the others to the lobby after they got settled in their suite. Security Guards were blocking the door because it seemed that the Fans have already noticed that Hannah Montana is at the hotel. Hannah Montana jumped as the sight.

"This way. This way." Mr. Moseby directed them in another direction away from the crowd. Carey walked down the lobby at Zack and Cody heading toward Mr. Moseby.

"Ah. Carey! This is Hannah Montana. I believe you know that you shall be doing a show with her." Mr. Moseby told Carey. Carey shook their hands.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." She nodded.

"As well." Hannah Montana smiled. Carey smiled sweetly at Robbie Ray.

"Hi…" Was all she could say, with a slight giggle in between. He smiled back.

"Ok guys…let's go get something to eat…" Lola pointed out as they walked toward the candy counter where Maddie, London, Cody, and Zack were.

"She's coming this way! What do we do?" Maddie asked frantically.

--

Review Replies

TommyOliver27: Thanks for being such a Hannah Montana fan! I'll be sure to read your stories when I get the chance!

I'm a blonde on the inside: Ok! I'll be sure to correct it. Thanks.

Wildimagination: No, I'm not going to make it like that episode. First of all, the episode was with a male star, and second of all, I highly doubt that with all the stuff that's going to go on, nobody will have time to go searching threw Hannah Montana's drawers. We will be mentioning that episode a couple of times but that's it.

Masked-Inside-and-out: Bingo! We found a winner! Yes, Boston is in Massachusetts. I used the states because I have no clue were in California Miley lives.

Die Weak73: Thanks for the couple suggestion! Though we won't be having very many coupling except Robbie Ray x Carey. And London doesn't even want Oliver to like her so that's not actually a couple.

--

**OXpuppyXO: **Sorry for the cliff hanger. But it'll continue. Thank you for your replies! And I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
